Bandi-Craft
by Flobbygee
Summary: Steve and Crash Bandicoot must put aside difference to defeat a growing threat and restore peace, but will their enemies ever give up their sinister resolve? Is Crash in a bigger world than he thought? Is Steve the only being of his kind? These are questions that they must answer soon. Link to the cover is here!


**Well hey there FanFiction. This is my first story so I hope you guys like it. I'm pretty excited for this story and I hope you are too! Feel free to write a review giving me any ideas or suggestions.**

**Now on to the story! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Steve was a young man, in his early twenties. His thick, curly brown hair was blowing around as his boat sped through the waves. His mind was thick with excitement. Ever since he was boy he had always loved to explore, and now he was about to discover a whole new island far off the coast of the mainland! It was easy to understand his eagerness.

Nearly three hours ago, he had left his home, not taking the bulk of his supplies, needing only his old diamond pickaxe, his diamond sword, a few pounds of beef, and his fishing rod for food. He knew he could harvest his surroundings on the island and get back on his feet, and he wasn't the least bit worried.

Suddenly, at the horizon, Steve spotted the long anticipated island! The waters grew a brilliant blue and the sun radiated off the sandy beaches.

"I'll call this the... Brilliant Beach!" Steve chuckled to himself. "No, Blazing Beach! Nah, that just sounds goofy.."

Past the bright beaches was a dense jungle, good for wood production. The man was now close enough to dismount his boat and step foot on the island. He was so relieved to return on steady ground he laid down on his back and enjoyed it as long as he could (which, however, wasn't very long). Knowing he would soon be in the dark with terrible sights to bear, he got up and immediately started to chop down trees in order to begin constructing his house.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This was a day unparalleled in beauty. A day that came only once in a long while. Crash, a young mutant marsupial created by an infamous Cortex, realized this following his harsh awakening, which consisted of Coco, his younger sister, pulling him out of his bed and begging for some fresh wumpa fruit.

Crash was always a kind-hearted fellow, and he politely complied with a nod. Leaving his small clay house with a basket for his pickings, he took a deep breath in. The bandicoot let the breath ease out and let the sun strike his face. He then headed into the jungle to gather his fruit.

"Allow me to accompany you, Crash" came a voice from behind. It was none other than Crashes guide, the spirit mask that goes by the name Aku Aku.

Crash does not have the ability to speak, however his family had grown accustomed to his gibberish and even deciphered it. "Hmm!" Crash hummed, confirming his friend's request. And then, the duo was off!

The two of them had been on many adventures together. From defeating their nemesis' Cortex and Uka Uka (brother to Aku Aku) to going into different dimensions!

Crash and Aku Aku walked in a casual silence as they kept their senses alert for any wild animals and of course wumpa trees. Suddenly Crash stopped. Confused, Aku Aku asked him what was wrong but received no answer.

The bandicoot sniffed deeply, then slowly let out his breath. Aku Aku was now even more confused, but chose to wait for the answer to arrive. However, the bandicoot instantly went into a sprint startling the magical mask.

Crash knew something was odd with a smell he never experienced along with the scent of freshly cut trees. The bandicoot slowed as he neared the point of origin and hid behind a bush. Peeking over he was met with a horrifying sight.

"A-all the trees have been cut down?" Aku Aku pointed out, sharing Crash's disbelief. "What evil is this? Those trees never stood a chance! That..." he started, nudging towards what appeared to be a house. "...That must be the creatures dwellings! Crash, you must stop this monster, or the entire island could be harvested for this sinister purpose."

"Grrrr..." Crash growled as he got up and headed towards the house. The bandicoot angrily knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered. Aku Aku shook his head slightly annoyed.

"This is no time for common courtesy."

"Eh!" Crash didn't hesitate to break down the door and entered quickly. Disappointed not to see anyone there, though the scent was strong here.

"This is worse than I feared. Not only is this being harvesting the resources above ground, but also below."

Sniffing though his surroundings, Crash's nose led him down into a mine that dug deep into the earth. Determined Crash walked down, ready to fight this adversary. The further he crept into the dark cavern, the more isolated and distant he felt from the friendly land of Wumpa Island. His body tensed up at the thought of being so far underground. As the mine started to level out into a long corridor of stone, it was somewhat relieving to see wooden pillars connect to thick rows of wood holding up the heavy earth.

Aku Aku was clearly just as uncomfortable as Crash, and he said "Crash.. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... I mean you don't have any of your tools or weapons! What if this guy is powerful!"

Crash thought about what could happen but shook off the idea of letting this tree-murderer get away. They reached the end of the corridor to find a wide space that made Crash feel less claustrophobic.

"Hey!" A voice cut through the calm air. It was none other than the creator of this extravagant maze, Steve. "I have never seen mobs like you two before... I wonder what kinda loot you've got on you," Steve pondered aloud with an arrogant smile.

Suddenly he dashed forward preparing to strike with his diamond sword. Crash responded with a sprint of his own and the two were ready for their dual.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Shortly after Crash's departure, Coco had tended to her machinery. The usual tune-up was all that was needed, and upon finishing she felt something wasn't right. Crash and Aku Aku had been gone too long, nearly 20 minutes to take a 10 minute stroll. It was unlike Crash to keep her waiting "Crunch?"

"Yellow!" The bandicoot experiment, Crunch, responded. He was up-stairs doing a few push-ups before breakfast as usual. He stood up and walked down the stairs to hear Coco more clearly.

"Have you seen Crash? He left almost 20 minutes ago along with Aku Aku for some wumpa fruit and hasn't returned. I'm getting worried. I haven't eaten since yesterday!"

"Of all the things to worry about..." Crunch barely mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Uh... I was saying that I would go... go take a look! See if I can find him for you. He can't be too far."

"Thanks! I'll just wait here where it's safe." Coco stated with a smug grin.

"Alright. Alright. Now where could that marsupial have gone now... " Crunch trailed off as he faded into the jungle.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile, with 'that marsupial,' our hero was rapidly approaching his opponent recognizing the danger he and that weapon posed.

When they were nearly 10 feet away from each other, Crash noticed the human push-off of his feet into a wide jump, bringing his sword up as he did. Acting quickly, Crash fell to the floor and performed a fast slide. Crash was now right below Steve and used all of his strength to spring up and quickly use his signature spin attack.

Steve had no time to react and when the blow hit his chest he was sent flying towards the stone wall. When his back hit the wall he felt his whole body tingle and his vision blurred. He was glad he had his iron armor on or that blow would have done much more damage. Getting back to his feet he realized he dropped his sword. Knowing there was little else to do, he grabbed his fishing rod and pickaxe to use as makeshift weapons.

Acting swiftly, the man arched his fishing rod towards the strange creature and wrapped the line around it. He then pull it towards him readying his pickaxe for a solid strike.

As Crash hurtled towards Steve he used his strength to twist his body as fast as he could before the pickaxe would connect. The weapon barely hit its target but still left a dark scratch on his right shoulder. The string that tangled his body started to loosen and Crash immediately took advantage of the opportunity. Now close to each other the two were dueling in a fast paced battle.

This battle didn't last long, however, as they were both distracted by a sudden barrage of groans coming from the end of the long corridor from where Crash had entered. By the sound of the plentiful footsteps there must have been more than 20 creatures.

"Crash! There is something approaching," Aku Aku said.

"Many somethings actually. Sounds like a horde!" Steve corrected.

"Ehh dadu..." Crash responded doubtfully.

"Look, I don't know what you are, but based on those moves and the fact your friend there can talk you must be more than just a mob. I'm sorry things got out of hand there, but I'm going to need your help! Those things are definitely enemies and if we don't work together, then we are already dead!" Steve was shouting to get over the massive influx of noise that was only growing.

Crash looked deeply at steve, then over to Aku Aku and back at the man. He shook his head proudly and smiled widely.

"The name's Steve."

"This is Crash," Aku Aku responded. "And I'm Aku Aku. We are happy to see you are not our enemy."

"Alright Crash, Aku Aku, lets take these guys out!"


End file.
